The present invention relates to a retractor for a cylindrical lock and, more particularly, to a retractor for retracting a latch of a cylindrical lock.
Cylindrical locks on the market generally include inner and outer handles that can be operated to retract a latch through a retractor. To allow smooth sliding movement of the retractor between the inner and outer handles, the retractor includes upper and lower recesses in upper and lower faces, respectively. Furthermore, upper and lower rollers are provided between the upper and lower recesses and extend beyond the upper and lower faces, respectively. A hole is defined in each of two sides of the retractor. A pivot is extended through each hole and one of the upper and lower recesses. The retractor is firstly formed by casting and then drilled by a bit to form the holes. However, drilling the holes of the retractor is not easy. Furthermore, the positions of the holes may not be the same in all retractors, leading to a high product defect ratio.
Thus, a need exists for a novel retractor for a cylindrical lock that can be produced with a high yield.